Powdered hair bleach materials are known in the hair coloring art which, when mixed with a developer such as hydrogen peroxide of various strengths or "volumes," can be applied to the hair to lighten its color. The mixture of the powder and liquid is prepared in various consistencies for application to the hair as an "off-the-scalp" type bleach. It is so called because many persons have skin that is irritated by contact with the bleach material. Because of the nature and properties of powdered hair bleach materials, such as BASIC WHITE, special packaging for intended uses have been customarily used.
BASIC WHITE, for example, is a very fine powdered material that is hygroscopic and therefore must be protected against humidity in the atmosphere during storage. It requires the admixture with it of a developer, generally a peroxide solution, in order to form a mixture having a suitable consistency for spreading on the hair by a brush or the like in well-known manner.
One current practice, as exemplified by a kit for frosting or tipping a woman's hair, is to produce and seal a carton containing a bowl or mixing vessel, an air-tight can of BASIC WHITE, a plastic squeeze bottle containing the developer and having a moisture-tight cap screwed on the neck thereof, a spoon or the like to serve as the mixing implement when the powder and the developer are mixed together in the open bowl, a perforated cap, two plastic hooks and a sheet of instructions with a double sheet of plastic adhering to the back side in which a pair of gloves is formed by heat sealing the periphery and weakening the sheet around them so that the gloves can be pulled loose to wear during application of the mixture of the BASIC WHITE and developer to the hair pulled through the perforations in the cap. The instructions warn against inhaling the obnoxious cloud of powder which inevitably rises from the mixing bowl when the can is emptied into it and when the powder is first stirred to blend it with the liquid developer.
In another current practice for beauty shop use BASIC WHITE is sold in much larger quantity than needed for a single hair treatment such as a bleaching operation. This large quantity is placed in a plastic bag inside a can that may be opened and closed to minimize contact of the atmosphere with the BASIC WHITE until it has all been used up by removing successive unit quantities. The problem of dust in the air attends the use of the powder when packages in this way also.